


Metaphorical Gin and Juice

by lucydwrites



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M, Other, Song Inspired, thorcid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 05:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15308271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucydwrites/pseuds/lucydwrites
Summary: “This is Selena Gomez, bitch. Tone down your Mozart for a second and listen to the music of the living for a change”





	Metaphorical Gin and Juice

“Fuck!”

Shane stopped playing the cello annoyed by his own mistake. He was trying to get the note right but he was rusty and more distracted than usual. Everything in his life has been chaotic beautiful, but he was a musician and needed to practice. 

The first time he tried the cello felt magical. He was the tallest person in any room so when he had the huge instrument between his legs, it was like being resized, as if the world finally adjusted to him. And then he would go back to the violin and feel the Alice sensation again, eating both sides of the mushroom.

He looked around at Jamin’s bedroom. Maybe it was the environment. He wasn’t used to play there. The arrangements were very discreet, no bright colors near sight. The bed was still messy from their own indiscretions. Before leaving Shane to practice, Jamin made sure the fiddler on the Brooklyn roof would make the bed. But he didn’t. And in fact Shane wanted all that glory mess again.

He placed the cello aside resting it on the support and put some of his dreads up and letting some lose. He was still wearing only his shorts. It was a warm day and no clothes were required.

As Shane walked to Jamin’s studio he could listen to the music that was playing becoming louder. The sharp sounds of the strings were replaced for electronic beats. Shane shook his head looking at Jamin swinging his hips standing up in front of the large sewing table holding a sparkly golden fabric.

Jamin was always creating something, and it didn’t take him a lot of time to master things. That’s why he was so impatient. Painting, sewing, drawing on the computer. His hands were all over the place.

It took longer for Jamin to realize how to make music.

He didn’t know exactly how to play Shane but as stubborn apprentice he didn’t want any sheets on too many instructions. He would find his way. Shutting Shane’s mouth with his own hand and when he got bit back then he knew he was getting sharp.

“Ooooh I love this fabric!”, Shane’s voice came out cutting the beats of the song and Jamin looked back.

“It’s gorgeous, right? I don’t know if I’d make this a dress or a romper…or a fishtail like a lizard mermaid,” he answered holding the fabric up and analyzing it checking over Shane that smiled and nodded in approval.

Shane sat on the stool by the table and held some of the drawings on it. There were many versions of looks with the golden sequin fabric.

“You know, I’ve got this golden romper,” and Shane tried to show with his hands how was the outfit, “It was like twenty dollars but the cut it’s so flattering. It’s short and I need to cinch a little bit but I look fucking hot”

“I bet you do, Thorg” he answered biting his lower lip looking down at him. “Your damn legs can pull anything off. But my fat ass wouldn’t have any space and I would rip the fabric or something”

“And your fat ass is only mine to see” he added grabbing Jamin’s hips pulling him closer for a quick peck and nuzzle. 

Jamin went back to work cutting the fabric on the table and lip-syncing and Shane watched him sitting embracing his legs. He finally paid attention to the song that was playing on repeat.

_Can’t keep my hands to myself_

_No matter how hard I’m trying to_

_I want you all to myself_

_You’re metaphorical gin and juice_

_So come on, give me a taste_

_Of what it’s like to be next to you_

_Won’t let one drop go to waste_

_You’re metaphorical gin and juice_

_All of the downs and the uppers_

_Keep making love to each other_

_And I’m trying, trying, I’m trying, trying_

He started laughing.

“What is this song?” he asked giggling.

“You don’t know this song? Are you fucking kidding me, right?” Jamin replied in disbelief.

“No?” he answered shrugging not bothered.

“This is Selena Gomez, bitch. Tone down your Mozart for a second and listen to the music of the living for a change”, he answered as he made some alterations to the drawing with a pencil. 

“I don’t know who this Selena person is. The only Selena I know is dead and turned into a J.Lo movie” he replied in disdain. Jamin was shaking his head annoyed looking at the drawing.

“You’re such a musical snob” he responded and kept rocking slowly to the song ignoring him.

“I mean, I like it?” he defended himself observing Jamin’s hips. “Hey, she had me in  _you’re metaphorical gin and juice”_

Jamin chuckled. Shane stood up and joined him from behind kissing the side of his neck and getting in the rhythm of the song too.

 _“Can’t keep my hands to myself_ …” he whispered in Jamin’s ear and he clutched Jamin’s cock over the shorts.

“ _No, no, no_. I need to finish this…” he said not responding to Shane tongue on his ear but with a very shaky voice. “Go on, go play with your cello and keep your hands out of my dick…don’t you need to practice?”

“I’m warming up my fingers…” he answered innocently and grasping harder.

“ _Shane._..stop. I’m pretty sure you’re good to go” he replied heavy breathing and trying to concentrate on the mold. 

“You really want… _that_?” and then Shane slid his hand inside Jamin’s shorts making him jerk and drop the scissors. Shane giggled pleased.

Jamin didn’t answer anything, which meant he wanted him to continue but was very annoyed about it. He kept stroking him. Suddenly Jamin turned around and grabbed Shane by the arms changing positions, pushing him against the table and holding him from behind making him laugh even louder.

“I’m gonna choose one of these drawings as you eat my ass” he said leaning on the table and Jamin that was behind him taking off his shirt rolled eyes. He searched for the lube that was on the coffee table on the other side and prepared himself looking at Shane leaning on the table, like a cheesy porn secretary, checking the drawings.

“I think there’s lube even in the fridge of this house” Shane said checking over the shoulder what Jamin was doing.

Few seconds later the table was banging on the wall as Jamin pushed himself inside Shane with the crescendo of a symphony. They both ended up lying on the heavy wooden table. Another messy nest was made.

“You’re gonna buy me new fabric, bitch” Jamin spoke still breathless and sweaty.

Shane was lying over his chest proud of his mischief.

“I think I have the golden chains for this at home…” he answered sleepy.

“Yeah, for me to lock you up” he replied kissing the top of his head.

Shane fumbled some of the papers that were scrunched under them.

“This is the chosen one” he showed Jamin the drawing covered with fresh stains. He laughed outraged taking the drawing from Shane’s hands and analyzing it.

“ _Jesus Christ_ …. the texture does bring a new twist?”

Shane cackled holding him tighter.


End file.
